fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls' Plan
"But King Basil, still fearful of his niece's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Blossom watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Basil and Mrs. Brisby. She knew that Belladonna wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his niece. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Blossom, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Bubbles and Buttercup. They were busy drinking milk from glasses and eating cookies off of plates, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were Powerpuff Girls, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have some milk and cookies with us, Blossom. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Bubbles, and, with a swirl of her wand, a glass of milk and cookies appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the milk and cookies. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Belladonna." said Buttercup. "Of course not. But what will?" said Blossom, as she took the milk and cookies and bit into one of the cookies. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Bubbles. "Reason?" said Blossom, feeling somewhat startled. "With Belladonna?" said Buttercup, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Bubbles. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Blossom. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Buttercup, feeling frustrated about Belladonna. "Now, Buttercup, that's not a very nice thing to say." Bubbles scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Blossom, "You know our powers don't work that way." "They can only do good, Buttercup, to bring joy and happiness." added Bubbles. "Well, that would make me happy." said Buttercup between munches of the cookies. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Blossom when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Buttercup. "What is it, Blossom?" asked Bubbles. "I'm going to ... " said Blossom, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Blossom. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her sisters did the same. Then Bubbles and Buttercup into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Blossom. "Belladonna?" asked Buttercup. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Blossom said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Bubbles. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Blossom. "It hasn't any!" said Buttercup, smiling. "That's right." said Bubbles. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Blossom. Then Buttercup's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Belladonna sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Blossom. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Buttercup said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Blossom sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Bubbles. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Blossom. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Buttercup. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Belladonna doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy" said Bubbles. Then an idea popped in Blossom's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Bubbles' comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Blossom, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Blossom to herself. "Explain what?" asked Buttercup. Blossom turned to Bubbles and Buttercup and said, "About the three German peasant girls raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Bubbles. "Who are they?" asked Buttercup. "Turn around!" said Blossom. While Bubbles and Buttercup turned around to face a mirror, Blossom changed them into German peasant girls, including herself. Bubbles and Buttercup were very surprised when they only see themselves in their German peasant girl forms. Blossom was now wearing a German dress — called a "Dirndl" — that consists of a pink bodice with red ribbon and stitching, a low-cut baby pink blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt, and a white apron, baby pink frilly, knee-length bloomers, white stockings, black ballet flats, and a red hairband. She was still wearing her bow and hair clip, though. Bubbles was now also wearing a Dirndl, a white apron, matching stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a blue bodice with darker blue ribbon and stitching, a low-cut baby blue blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full blue skirt. She was also wearing a pair of baby blue frilly, knee-length bloomers and a baby blue hairband. Buttercup was now also wearing a Dirndl, a white apron, matching stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a purple bodice with pink ribbon and stitching, a low-cut lavender with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt. She was also wearing a pair of pink frilly, knee-length bloomers and a pink hairband. "Why, it's ... us!" said Bubbles, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Blossom. "You mean, we, us?" asked Buttercup. "Uh-huh." Blossom repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Bubbles, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Blossom. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Bubbles. Buttercup then noticed that her clothes were purple, pink, and lavender changed the bodice and skirt of her dress to green, the ribbon and stitching on her bodice to dark green, and her blouse, bloomers, and hairband to light green. After all, her favorite color is green, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Buttercup. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Bubbles. "You really think we can?" asked Buttercup. "If normal girls can do it, so can we." said Blossom. "And we have our superpowers to help us." Buttercup said. "That's right." smiled Bubbles. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no superpowers!" said Blossom, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Bubbles' wand, but Buttercup was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Bubbles' flight powers with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the flying powers, too." "You mean, live and look like normal girls? For five years?" asked Buttercup, as she proceeded to fly away from Blossom. "Uh-huh." said Blossom. She zapped away Buttercup's flight powers with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without superpowers." said Buttercup, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Belladonna will never suspect!" said Blossom. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Buttercup. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Blossom. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Bubbles. "Let me have it please." said Blossom, reaching for Buttercup's wand. At last, Buttercup got rid of Blossom's flight powers with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Buttercup. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Blossom. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Bubbles and Buttercup still inside the closet. "Blossom!" called Bubbles. "Blossom!" called Buttercup. Blossom forgot about her sisters and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, Basil and Mrs. Brisby then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their favorite niece, disappeared into the night." When the Powerpuff Girls reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Blossom motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs